Mundy and Skeens Put Superglue on Fluttershy106's New Hat and Get Grounded
(inspired by Matilda) At the park, Mundy and Skeens were sitting on a bench, feeling bored. Mundy: Man! I'm bored! Skeens: Yeah! Me too! I wish there's something we can do. What should we do? Then Mundy thought of something. Mundy: I know, Skeens! How about we go into Fluttershy106's house and put superglue on his new hat! Skeens: Good idea, Mundy! This is going to be funny! Hahahahahahahaha! Mundy: First Skeens, we will sneak into the garage and get some superglue. Then Mundy and Skeens got off the bench and went to Fluttershy106's house. Then they arrived at Flutteshy106's house and they entered the garage. Mundy: Let's open the cupboard! So Mundy and Skeens opened the cupboard. Mundy: This is where Fluttershy106 keeps his superglue in! Then Mundy and Skeens picked up some superglue. Skeens: Now, let's go to Fluttershy106's room. He just left his new hat on the draw. Mundy and Skeens left the garage, and then they sneaked into Fluttershy106's room. Mundy: Now we're going to put some superglue on Fluttershy106's new hat! Mundy and Skeens put some superglue on Fluttershy106's new hat. Mundy: Hahahahahaha! Fluttershy106 is going to get what he deserves! Skeens: Let's get out of here before Fluttershy106 sees us! Then Mundy and Skeens walked out of Fluttershy106's room, and then Fluttershy106 walked in. Me: Now it's time I put my new hat on. Then Fluttershy106 put on his new hat. Me: And now, I'm ready to go to the store! Then Fluttershy106 walked off to the store. Back in the garage, Mundy and Skeens put the superglue back in the garage, and they put it back in the cupboard. Mundy: Now we're going to see how Fluttershy106 tries to get his new hat off when he comes back from the store! Then Mundy and Skeens left the garage, and they walked into the front yard. Then then they sneaked into the bushes. Then Fluttershy106 came back. Me: Oh great! Time to take off my new hat. Then Fluttershy106 nearly took his hat off, and he noticed something. Me: Hey! Why is my new hat glued to my head? I can't get it off! Will someone come over here right now! Just then, Fluttershy106's girlfriend Nancy rushed in. Nancy: What is it, Fluttershy106? Me: I can't get my hat off! Nancy: What's the matter, Fluttershy106? Me: My new hat's glued to my head! Get it off me! Nancy: Hold on! I'll pull your new hat off your head! Then Nancy began to pull the hat off Fluttershy106's head. Me: Ooooooooooooow! Ow! Ow! Ow! You're pulling the skin! Nancy: You're such a baby! Stop it! Stop all this whining right now! Me: The fibres are fused to the head! Nancy: The fibres are fused? What is that supposed to mean? Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OW! OW! OW! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! SNAP! Nancy had managed to pull the hat off Fluttershy106. Me: Ow! My head hurt! Thanks for helping me, Nancy! Nancy: That's all right! But your new hat is ruined, and you got bits of your new hat stuck on your head. Then Fluttershy106 realised something. Me: What a minute! It was someone who put superglue on my new hat! Then Mundy and Skeens sneaked out of the bushes, laughing. Mundy and Skeens: Hahahahahahahaahahahaha! Now that was funny! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! We put superglue on your new hat! Hahahahahahahahaha! Then Fluttershy106 glared to Mundy and Skeens. Me: You did that?! Mundy: Yes we did! Skeens: And it was a prank! Fluttershy106 was extremely angry and he threw a fit. Nancy was extremely angry as well. Me: Mundy and Skeens, how dare you put superglue on my new hat?! Now my new hat is ruined and I have got bits of my new hat stuck on my head because of you! My hat costs 20 dollars! Now I need to go to the hospital, thanks to you! Nancy: Now I need to repair Fluttershy106's new hat and get another new hat for him, thanks to you! Me: And for this, I will attack you both! Mundy: No! Please! Don't hurt us! Skeens: We're really sorry! Me: Apology denied! So be prepared! Fluttershy106 ran to Mundy and Skeens and started beating them up. Mundy and Skeens: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! That hurt! Me: That's what you get for putting superglue on my new hat! Get out of my sight right now or else I'll call the cops on you! Mundy and Skeens ran home in horror. (We see Mundy's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Mundy's dad: (Scary voice) Conrad, Conrad, Conrad, Conrad, Conrad, get over here right now! (We see Skeens' dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Skeens' dad: (Scary voice) Greg, Greg, Greg, Greg, Greg, get over here right now! Back in Mundy's house, Mundy's dad was furious with Mundy. Mundy's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Conrad, how dare you put superglue on Fluttershy106's new hat?! Now his new hat is ruined and he has got bits of his new hat stuck on his head because of you and Gelman! Now he needs to go to the hospital, thanks to you! Now his girlfriend Nancy needs to repair Fluttershy106's new hat and get another new hat for him, thanks to you and Gelman! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no computer! And you will be forced to watch Sesame Street! Go to your room right now, and think about what you have done! Think about watching Sesame Street and don't think about going on your computer! Mundy went up to his room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Skeens' house, Skeens' dad was furious with Skeens. Skeens' dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Greg, how dare you put superglue on Fluttershy106's new hat?! Now his new hat is ruined and he has got bits of his new hat stuck on his head because of you and Erwin! Now he needs to go to the hospital, thanks to you! Now his girlfriend Nancy needs to repair Fluttershy106's new hat and get another new hat for him, thanks to you and Erwin! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no computer! And you will be forced to watch Sesame Street! Go to your room right now, and think about what you have done! Think about watching Sesame Street and don't think about going on your computer! Skeens went up to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Mundy Brian as Skeens Steven as Me Kate as My Girlfriend (Nancy) Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Simon as Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff